zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Irken Technology
﻿Irkens are an extremely advanced spedcies, and have created many handy peices of equipment. WAY more than the Earth people, maybe except for Dib and Professor Membrane. The Massive The Massive is the flagship of the Irken Empire, and personal vessal to the two Irken leaders, the Almighty Tallest. The Irkens, especially the Almighty Tallest, have a supreme love of food, which is probably why the Massive's sidepods are full of snacks, the Massive's one weakness, according to Lard Nar of the Resisty. The main chamber, where Almighty Tallest Red and Purple spend most of their time, is equipped with a large screen and a long distance communication system, which the numerous Invaders and Zim himself make use of. On Probing Day, an Irken holiday, the Almighty Tallest check up on the invaders using the communication device. The Massive was designed by Vortian engineers, when Almighty Tallest Miyuki ruled Irk. SIR Units SIR (Standard Information Retrieval) Units are robots designed to assist invaders in their missions. They help gather information on their master's assigned planet. GIR , Zim's SIR Unit, is a malfunctioning SIR Unit. Because Zim is not an official invader, the Almighty Tallest didn't want to give him a proper one, so put garbage inside his head instead of a brain. SIR Units are unable to reproduce because they are robots. However, they appear to have two sexes. Mimi, is a feminine programmed SIR Unit. She was made by Tak, and is more powerful than most other SIRs. PAK The PAK is a tool attatched to each Irken's spine seconds after birth. The PAK can come off, as shown in NanoZIM An Irken can only survive up to ten minutes without its PAK. The small, backpack - like peice of equipment holds an Irken's memories, although Irkens still have brains, as shown in the episode Bad, Bad Rubber Piggy when ZIM writes a note to ZIM reminding himself not to use the time machine or bad things will happen to him. PAKs also hold a number of tools, such as spider legs, a communication devive, an organ - stealing contraption, etc. Computers Irkens have very advanced computer systems, which give them a wide variety of information, like most Earth computers. These computers have the ability to speak, and apparetly cough, as shown in the episode Walk For Your Lives. Zim's computer is refered to simply as Computer, and is installed all over the house so Zim can talk to him at any time. Because Zim was the first Irken to discover Earth, the Irken Computers are not programmed with any information on humans. In FBI Warning Of Doom, Zim asks Computer to find all information on the FBI. However, Computer makes everything up. He coughs in the episode Walk For Your Lives, and even Zim did not know he could cough. Computer tells Zim if there is an intruder in the house. Even Dib has a computer like ZIM's. It doesn't seem to have as much technology, but it can somewhat overpower ZIM's. His is pretty good with finding real info, unlike making stuff up, an (educated guess) about the FBI. Voot Cruiser The Voot Cruiser is the most common Irken transportation devices. It is purple in color, and is extremely fast, as it can apparently exit the solar system in mere minutes. It is the spaceship Zim uses to travel from Conventia to Earth.It has two tractor beams, and a port through the bottom of the rear to lower one's self into one of the beams. Space Suit The Irken PAK allows an Irken to breathe in any atmosphere. If a planet has no atmosphere, a space suit is needed. Zim can be seen wearing his space suit in the episodes Planet Jackers and Battle of the Planets. The space suit consists of a bubble - like air helmet which can turn invisable, and a jet pack for the ability to move in space. The space suit is purple in color. Category:Irken Technology